


Breathtaking

by iLibra



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Choking/Asphyxiation Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss finds a blond Russian in his room, when he comes back home. An unexpected meeting where one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr wishing for Bosselot with Choking/Asphyxiation Kink!
> 
> Edit: Oh, I totally forgot: This is set some years after Snake Eater!

"Hello John." he said, standing in the dark corner of the room, so John couldn't see him right away. The older man searched through the room with a quick glance until he found the intruder, squinting his eyes so he could make out the features of the other person.

"Ocelot?" he said, a doubting tone in his voice. The blond man now stepped out of the darkness, a smug grin on his face.

“It's been some time since we last saw each other. I think it's been about two to three years maybe?” the blond Russian said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What are you doing here?” John skipped the question of how he got into the room. Apparently he knew Ocelot had his ways, especially as a high skilled spy.

“Why? Can't I visit an old friend?” Ocelot asked, grinning at him again. Adam himself didn't know how this meeting would go on, he just knew he had to see John again after all this time. So he just packed his stuff and went to America, without any trouble to find John, since he was watching over his steps for some time now.

“Friend?” John had a questioning look on his face, not quite sure what he should think of this remark.

Then Ocelot ran to him at full speed. Any untaught person would might think he wanted to hug John, but not between these two. Ocelot leaped at him, but Big Boss was quick to adapt to the situation and swiftly stepped to the side, avoiding his attack. The younger one crashed into the door, but quickly turned around so he could face John again. But he was still too slow to avoid the punch, that was hitting him in the face. He kicked Big Boss's upper leg, who didn't even flinch at this, so he tried another punch, which the older one had no trouble to block.

Their quarrel ended up in a balanced fist-fight, both landing several punches, but none of these being something you couldn't stitch up quickly. When Big Boss lunged at him, Ocelot was losing his footing and fell back, with the older one above him, pinning his shoulders to the ground. Both were breathing heavily from their fight, the adrenaline rushing through their blood. Ocelot was staring at John's remaining eye, blue meeting blue. Adam waited for an opportunity like this since he first saw him at the Virtuous Mission. He moved his hands up to the older man's wrists, very slowly as to not make the impression that he wanted to punch him again. Adam held his wrists and gently moved them up from his shoulders, higher, to his neck. He didn't know how John would react to what he planed on doing, he could just hope.

John wasn't quite sure what Ocelot wanted him to do until said one placed his palms over the back of his hands, so his hands were placed around Ocelot's neck.

“You wanna kill me? Then do it. Like this.” Adam said in a calm voice, an unknown spark in his eyes. John wasn't sure how to react to that, so he remained silent, not moving for a few heartbeats. They both knew they didn't really wanted to kill each other, so John wasn't quite sure what Adam wanted him to do. Ocelot was only mouthing his next words, barely making a sound and John had to concentrate to make out the words.

“I want you to do it.” Adam's hands were pressing John's hands closer to his throat, demonstrating what he meant. John still hesitated at first, but slowly tightened his grip around Ocelot's neck, drawing a suppressed moan out of his throat. Adam let his hands rest on John's wrists again, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Adam knew that Big Boss could crush his neck easily if he wanted to and that made a warm wave rush through his body, his face turning red from arousal.

John felt something press against his butt, since he was sitting across Adam's lap. He didn't quite know where this was going, but he knew that he liked seeing the younger one pinned beneath him.

“You like that, huh?” he said, heaving himself up, grabbing Ocelot's crotch with one hand, still pinning his neck down with the other one.

Adam managed to get a breathy “Yes.” through his lips, closing his eyes for a few seconds. He heaved up his hips, to press his clothed dick against the others palm, letting out a deep breath. Big Boss withdrew his hands quickly and Adam let out a small whine at the loss of both sensations at once. He watched John with a questioning look through his hazy blue eyes.

“Now, do you think you'll be the only one to have fun?” Big Boss said, unbuckling his belt and opening his fly. Ocelot leaned up quickly, withdrawing from underneath John and moved his head down. He slipped his hands in the waistband of John's underwear until his cock was hanging out. Adam licked his lips in anticipation and moved his head down, losing no time, putting the head in his mouth, giving it a long suck. He teased the slit with his tongue and drew his head further down, working his tongue around the dick in his mouth. John gave a quiet growl, gripping Adam's blond hair with his hand. It was still cut short, but he could see that Ocelot was trying to grow it out and John liked that he could grip it better this way.

Adam started bobbing his head up and down, sliding his tongue over John's erection, gripping his hips with his hands for balance. Big Boss pushed his dick down his throat and Adam almost gagged, but tried to breathe through his nose to refrain from doing so. Ocelot's head was spinning when Big Boss suddenly shoved him from his dick, his lips making a pop sound when they released his cock, and he pressed him down on his back again. He quickly pulled down Adam's pants and then his underwear, his already hard dick facing in his direction. John shoved his fingers down Adam's throat, trying to slick his fingers this way. Ocelot eagerly sucked on them like he just did with his cock and John thrust his fingers as deep in as he could, seeing Adam breathing hard through his nose at that. He moved his now wet fingers down to Ocelot's entrance and started pushing them inside, what drew a long moan out of Adam's mouth.

John let his other hand wander back up again, over his chest to his throat, warping his fingers around it, applying pressure gradually. Adam let out a shuddering breath and when John assumed he was prepared enough he shoved his cock in without hesitation. Adam was weeping at the sudden feeling of being filled, and Big Boss leaned over him, cupping his cheeks and looking him deep in the eyes. There was a short moment when nothing was moving and John let his hands wander down his face, to his throat again. He felt like he could grow just as addicted to this sensation as Ocelot seemed to be, feeling the tender flesh of his neck beneath his fingers. He still didn't break eye contact when he started thrusting his dick in and out of Adam's tight hole.

Ocelot couldn't prevent his eyes from squinting, his mouth opening in a silent gasp, but he tried to cling to John's gaze. He still couldn't believe John was actually fucking him and the pressure on his throat made his cock twitch. When the older one tightened his grip even more, Adam's eyes rolled up in his head, breathing got harder and the breaths that did manage to escape him got more ragged.

“You like being fucked like this?” John said leaning his head down, whispering directly into Adam's ear.

Ocelot couldn't even manage a broken “Yes” with John's tight grip around his neck and his thrusts increasing in speed. Black stains were starting to blur into his vision and he tried to concentrate on the blue eye watching him to remain conscious. His face was flushed in a deep red and tears were starting to form in his eyes while he tried desperately to gasp for air to fill his lungs with. The black stains started to mix with white stars dancing in the field of his vision, when he felt Big Boss coming inside him, painting his walls with his white cum. He felt like he was floating, feeling more lightheaded with every heartbeat.

John couldn't take his eye from the shuddering, gasping mess beneath him and started pumping Ocelot's cock a few times until he spilled his cum over his hand. His climax almost made Adam pass out, to many thoughts filling his head at once. Still one hand at his throat John gave it one last squeeze, before he released him.

At first Adam forgot that he was supposed to suck some air in his lungs, until he started weeping uncontrollably, his face flustered in a deep red, his eyes not able to focus on anything. At least not until he saw that deep blue eye staring at him again. John bent his head down, kissing and licking away the tears that had rolled down his face. 

“Hmm... I could get used to that.” Big Boss whispered in his ear. Adam had to cough a few times until he could answer him.

“Yeah, me too.” he said, that smug grin back on his face, now tinted with tears and sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I'm not really sure if this turned out good or bad? I'm always open for constructive criticism!
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments or on tumblr :) ( [ilibra.tumblr.com](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) )


End file.
